Talk:Locations
The following is a Template how the loot listing for all current and future location pages should be done. If needed just copy the following code (and don't forget to remove all items NOT found at the respective location) so you don't have to type in all items manually! 4ndreas 18:44, November 18, 2010 (UTC) The discussion on how to format this list can be found at Here --Rosslessness 11:35, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I think a better way is to create a checklist of all the items. This way we only have to check each thing off if it's findable in the area. It'd be easeir than having to order it each time (order the items). Just worried it might be too big, but I'm imagining using a table for this. Thoughts? Whitesymphonia 15:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Template for location loot listings ''' '''Items found: Food *Bag of Potato Chips *Beef Jerky *Can of Condensed Milk *Candy Bar *Canned Fruit *Canned Soup *Canned Spam *Canned Vegetables *Emergency Food Bar *Jar of Peanut Butter *MRE (Meal-Ready-to-Eat) *Trail Mix Liquids *Bottle of Water *Box of Juice *Can of Beer *Can of Soda Weapons *Axe *Baseball Bat *Crowbar *Fire Axe *Golf Club *Hammer *Kitchen Knife *Machete *Meat Cleaver *Pickaxe *Police Baton *Screwdriver *Shovel *Sledgehammer *Tire Iron *Wrench Handguns *Beretta 92 Pistol *Colt 1911 Pistol *Davis Industries P-380 Pistol *Desert Eagle Mark XIX DE44CA Pistol *Glock 17 Pistol *Kimber 1911 TLE Pistol *Lorcin Engineering L-380 *Ruger P93 Pistol *SIG-Sauer P220 *Smith and Wesson .38 Revolver *Smith and Wesson M&P 9mm Shotguns *Benelli M3 Shotgun *Beretta 391 Shotgun *Browning Auto-5 Shotgun *Browning Gold Shotgun *Ithaca 37 Shotgun *Mossberg 590 Shotgun *Remington 870 Shotgun *Remington 1100 Shotgun *Winchester 1300 Shotgun *Winchester Super X3 shotgun Rifles *Benelli R1 Rifle *Browning A-Bolt Rifle *Remington Model 700P Rifle *Remington Model 7400 Rifle *Ruger 10/22 Rifle *Ruger Model 77 Rifle *Savage Model 10 Rifle *Weatherby Vanguard Rifle *Winchester Model 70 Rifle Assault Rifles *AK-47 Assault Rifle *HK G36 Assault Rifle *M16A2 Assault Rifle *M4 carbine Submachine Guns *H&K MP5 Submachine Gun *HK UMP Submachine Gun *Mac 10 Submachine Gun *Uzi Submachine Gun Ammunition *.380 ACP Pistol Cartridges *.38 Special Pistol Cartridges *9x19mm Pistol Cartridges *.45 ACP Pistol Cartridges *.44 Magnum Pistol Cartridges *.22 LR Cartridges *.223 Remington Rifle Cartridges *.270 Winchester Rifle Cartridges *.308 Winchester Rifle Cartridges *.30-06 Springfield Rifle Cartridges *5.56x45mm Rifle Cartridges *7.62x39mm Rifle Cartridges *20 Gauge Shotgun Shells *12 Gauge Shotgun Shells Upgrade Items *Binoculars *Chain Link Fence Roll *First Aid Kit *Security Shutters *Seed Packet *Surgical Kit *Water Purifier Old Discussion Template looks good, except for ammunition. It should be sorted by type and power, not by alphanumerical order. This would be a correct sorting: *.380 ACP Pistol Cartridges *.38 Special Pistol Cartridges *9x19mm Pistol Cartridges *.45 ACP Pistol Cartridges *.44 Magnum Pistol Cartridges *.22 LR Cartridges *.223 Remington Rifle Cartridges *.270 Winchester Rifle Cartridges *.308 Winchester Rifle Cartridges *.30-06 Springfield Rifle Cartridges *5.56x45mm Rifle Cartridges *7.62x39mm Rifle Cartridges *20 Gauge Shotgun Shells *12 Gauge Shotgun Shells BooleanRhythmic 19:16, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Right now I am redoing all locations with my template, but feel free to change the Ammunition sections once I'm done. However, I think there should be seperate categories for different types of ammo then. E. g. like this: Handgun Ammunition *.380 ACP Pistol Cartridges *.38 Special Pistol Cartridges *9x19mm Pistol Cartridges *.45 ACP Pistol Cartridges *.44 Magnum Pistol Cartridges Shotgun Ammunition *12 Gauge Shotgun Shells *20 Gauge Shotgun Shells Rifle Ammunition *.22 LR Cartridges *.223 Remington Rifle Cartridges *.270 Winchester Rifle Cartridges *.30-06 Springfield Rifle Cartridges *.308 Winchester Rifle Cartridges Assault Rifle and Submachine Gun Ammunition *5.56x45mm Rifle Cartridges *7.62x39mm Rifle Cartridges 4ndreas 19:27, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that is necessary. Submachine guns use pistol ammo, not assault rifle ammo. Also, as more guns are added, and the ammo is tweaked there will be more overlap. I just sorted ammo into caliber type ie. pistol, rifle, assault rifle (which is considered intermediate rifle), and then by overall power. For example 44 magnum is a small diameter than .45ACP, but a more powerful round. Same for .38spcl and 9mm BooleanRhythmic 19:32, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I see. Well then I'll leave the ammunitions sections to you from now on. 4ndreas 19:36, November 18, 2010 (UTC) : I am done editing Location pages for now and I've adopted your sorting for the template, so you may change the rest of the locations to the correct order. 4ndreas 19:54, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :: :: :: I've updated the ammo lists for all locations. If you have no objections, tomorrow I will delete this talk page with the exception of the first post with the updated, corrected template. Thanks for putting this together. : BooleanRhythmic 20:10, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I have a massive objection, this is all useful stuff, and if there are indeed more new location types we will need the listings. Thanks. --Rosslessness 23:11, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I think you misunderstand. Now that we have hashed out the desired template, I want to delete the discussion after 4ndreas' original post, leaving the updated template. I don't want new contributors to be confused by the discussion. Basically everything above the white line will be kept BooleanRhythmic 00:35, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :No, I get the point, I don't want president sent where old discussion gets deleted. We can easily alter headers to make things clear, but the discussion that led to the decisions should be remain to show others how the decision was reached.--Rosslessness 11:34, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Fine with me. I think the list could also be used for a Template:Location , however I don't quite know how to create Templates yet, just an idea anyway. -- 4ndreas 06:37, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :You'd have to have a separate line in the template code to show whether an item was available or not. As such copy and paste is probably just as easy. --Rosslessness 11:34, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Adding the amount of items that can be looted at a location type What do you guys think of adding the amount of distinct items (i.e. counting ammunition piles as 1) that can be looted from a location before it is depleted? It can easily be determined and is much more precise than textual descriptions (nodes deplete fast, many items can be scavenged etc.). It could either be just at location pages or in the Location page and at the specific locations. -- 4ndreas 12:52, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :yeah, but we need to work out if 5 beer cans is the same as one beer can. --Rosslessness 18:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Bus Stations I was able to scavange at a Bus station so I've added it. Also starting on the Bus station page. It doesn't have a logo for it yet locations (I was only able to see it by the shadow on the map) so it is likely its currently an error of sorts. Got a pic if you don't believe me... --Da Ninja 07:46, December 2, 2010 (UTC)